Doces Sonhos
by Sumy.Chan
Summary: Uma história em que o Kai fica estranho e todos vão descobrir o motivo muito interessante que está interfirindo na vida do garoto.Cap.10 on-line FINALMENTE-Desculpem pela demora'reviews respondidas dessa vez!
1. Sono

Olá essa é a minha primeira fic,espero que gostem.)

**Capitulo um**

_Eram nove horas da manhã e Tyson já havia acordado pois estava com fome e precisava comer alguma coisa logo._

Tyson:Eu to com fome!

Max:Calma Tyson,por que voce não vai comer se está com tanta fome?

Tyson:É porque nem eu nem voce sabemos cozinhar, o Ray está ocupadissimo conversando a Mariah, o Kenny está no banheiro e o Kai esta dormindo.

Max:O Kai ainda está DORMINDO!!!

Tyson:Qual é o problema, se não estivesse com tanta fome também estaria dormindo.

Max:Mas o Kai sempre acorda antes de nós,ele é sempre o primeiro a acordar!

Tyson:Tem razão Max,ele anda muito estranho dede que voltou das férias.

(nota da autora:quando estavam de férias cada um foi pro seu canto, assim os outros não sabem o que aconteceu com Kai)

As horas foram passando e se não fosse o Ray cozinhar algum coisa o Tyson já estaria louco poi o Kai (que nessa história cozinhava bem) ainda não havia acordado

Ray:Nossa!Eu queria saber o que aconteceu com o Kai durante as férias.

Outros:nós também!

Ray:O Kai anda tão estranho ultimamente, ele continua sério mas está bem desligadão.

Outros:concordamos!!

Continua ...................

Olá pessoinhas queridas que leram isso até o final!  
O que voces acham que está acontecendo com o Kai, por que ele está tão estranho?  
A resposta para essa e mais outras perguntas estarão no próimo capítulo,então não perca.

Tyson:OI, a chefe mandou eu pedir POR FAVOR mandem reviews para que ela possa continuar escrevendo essa intigante história.

Ray:Se voce acha que sabe o que aconteceu com o Kai escreva mandandoum review.

Max:E se voce não faz a minima idéia mande um review também, mesmo que for para falar que me adora!!

Kai(acordando):Que horas são?


	2. Dia anormal

Estou de volta!!!

Desculpe mas vou ter que enrrolar mais um pouco a história, nesse capitulo eu não vou dizer claramente o motivo pelo qual o Kai está desse jeito, mas vai ficar meio subentendido.

**Capítulo dois**

_Tyson:Finalmente acordou,Bela Adormecida!_

_Max:Bom dia Kai,não acha que acordou mais tarde do que normalmente?_

_Ray:É, se esstiver tendo algum problema,pode contar conosco!_

_Kai:Não é nada que interesse a voces._

_Tyson: A gente tentando ser gentil e é assim que nos responde!Eu acho que não há nada de errado com o Kai, ele continua ranzinza,chato e frio como sempre._

_Kenny:Agora que todos acordaram que tal comessarmos a treinar, eu preparei novidades nas suas beyblades!_

_Todos:Ok!_

_Durante a tarde tudo ocorreu normalmente,todos treinaram empenhadissimos,mas continuavam a estranhar as atitudes de Kai,ele estava distante,como se estivesse em um lugar bem longe.Não estava sendo tão rigido com os outros, estava pensando em alguma coisa que parecia muito importante._

_Na hora do jantar Kai e Ray foram fazer a comida,cada um estava fazendo alguma coisa.Depois a janta foi servida,Tyson comeu feito um louco(como sempre!),mas não gostou de algumas comidas ._

_Tyson:Puá!(credo!)Quem fez isso!Está horrivel!(para o Tyson estar achando ruim devia estar horrivel mesmo.)_

_Max: Deixe eu experimentar..._

_O.0 Ahhh!!!!_

_Max sai correndo até o banheiro._

_Ray: Nossa, pelo jeito a comida que o Kai fez hoje realmente não ficou muito boa._

_Dizzy:Também, voces não viram o que ele colocou na comida?_

_Todos(menos o Kai que comia em silencio sem perceber o que estava acontecendo):Não!_

_Dizzy:Quando o Kenny e eu estavamos na cozinha analizando os dados da beyblade do Tyson eu percebi que ele nem estava prestando atncão no que fazia e acabou colocando detergente na comida!_

_Max:(Que voltou a tempo de ouvir o que a Dizzy havia falado)Só agora voce me avisa!_

_Dizzy:Voce não me perguntou!!_

_Quando terminaram a discussão e voltaram a comer perceberam que Kai já não estava mais a mesa.Max que já havia terminado de comer e ia até a sala para assistir seu programa favorito :Sakura Card Captors,estava passando pelo corredor dos quartos quando decidiu trocar de roupa.Mas ele havia esquecido suas roupas no quarto de Kai,pois além de cozinhar,ele também lavava as roupas e deixava-as todas em seu quarto para que os outros pegassem e as levassem,porém Max havia esquecido de fazer isso esta manhã._

_Ao chegar mais perto da porta Max ouve alguma coisa:"O que é que eu aco,por que não consigo parar de pensar nela?..."_

**_Continua!--------------!!!_**

**__**

**_Oi!_**

**_Tudo bem com voces?  
Espero que tenham gostado desse novo capitulo de Doces Sonhos  
Aposto que voces já entenderam do que se trata a estranhezado Kai  
O próximo capitulo será ainda melhor!_**

**_Max:Oi gente,eu descobri algo realmente a mandar reviews,voces não sabem o quanto isso deixa a chefinha feliz3_**

**_Dani:Obrigada por me ajudar e querer que eu fique feliz Max!_**

**_Max:Na verdade eu achei que agradando a chefinha eu ia receber um aumento!_**

**_Dani:Ei!(chorando)_**

**_Max:Brincadeirinha,não se preocupe chefinha,eu gosto muito de voce!(mas ainda queria um aumento!;.;)_**

**Agradecimentos:**

**FireKai:Obrigada pela review,acho que agora voce já entendeu o motivo de o Kai estar tão estranho.Esperoque voce ache que a fic esteja ficando boa!**

**Megumi:Nossa,voce é boa nisso!Como descobriu tão rápido que o Kai está apaixonado?Espero que voce ache que estou dando rumo certo a fic e ela esteja ficando massa!Obigada pelo review!**

**OBS:Que tal me ajudar a encontrar um nome legal para a garota em que o Kai tanto pensa?Me escreva mandando uma sugestão!(Todas seram bem aceitas)**

**Me ajude tambem a descrever como ela é,pois ela vai aparecer (mais ou menos) no próximo cap.**

**Até mais!**


	3. Enquete para continuar a história

Oi, aqui estou eu novamente,mas dessa vez ainda não é um novo capítulo de "Doces Sonhos" mas é justamente sobre isso que eu vou falar aqui.Eu preciso que voce me ajude a escolher o nome e como a garota vai ser fisicamente e psicológicamente.

**Das sugestões de nome que eu recebi escolhi as que mais gostei e coloquei aqui,aí voces escolhem a que mais lhe agrada e vota clicando no botão "submit review"(botão azul)**

**Os nomes são:**_Serenity(Nitty),Cassey,Diana,Nina,Melody e Mina._

_Vote no seu favorito-O nome mais votado será o nome da menina que o Kai gosta!_

**Descricão física:**_Recebi duas sugestões,elas são:Loira de cabelos compridos e olhos azuis e morena de olhos esmeralda,minhas sugestões seriam: uma garota de cabelos longos e pretos e olhos bem azuis(nunca ví alguém desse jeito,mas eu acho legal),Loira de olhos roxos (hi,hi é um pouco estranho,mas também é legal!) ou cabelos rosa(!)e olhos azuis._

**Descricão psicológica:**_Aqui eu gostaria de pedir um favor para voces,ela pode ser séria,mandona ,chata,mas tem que ser gentil.(Depois que eu escrever a fic voces vão entender).Minha sugestão é que ela seja muito boazinha e gentil,pois com tanta docura e "meiguice"ela vai acabar conquistando o Kai._

**Obrigada a todos que me escreveram mandando sugestões eu adorei,só não coloquei todas porque senão seriam muitos nomes para serem votados.**

**Por favor votem rapidinho,pois eu to louca para continur a fic,mas s;o vou poder fazer isso quando algum nome e alguma das descrissõesganhar,então quanto mais rápido voce votar,mais rápido poderei escrever o próximo capitulo. **


	4. Doces Sonhos

**Olá,a votacão não terminou ainda,mas a vontade foi tanta que eu decidi escrever esse novo capítulo,que deveria estar bem mais interessante que o anterior.(OBS:Desculpe a todos que opinaram não colocar a garota já nesse capítulo,mas eu promrto que no próximo ela vai aparecer!)**

**Quarto Capítulo-Doces Sonhos**

Max:???????Que raios o Kai está falando?

Ao perceber que seu programa já ia comessar,Max deixou de escutar o resto das coisas que o Kai estava falando e foi correnddo para sala,afinal,ele não queria perder o ultimo episódio de sua série favorita.

Eram nove da noite quando o loirinho decidiu ir dormir,mas antes de dormir ele passou no quarto do Kai para pegar suas roupas.Percebendo que a porta estva aberta, entrou e levou-as.

Depois de tomar um banho foi falar com os outros,que ainda não haviam dormido.

Max:Eu acho que dessa vez o Kai vai acordar cedo,pois eu passei lá para pegar minhas roupas e ele parecia estar dormindo bem profundamente.

Tyson:Sério?Amanhã é sábado e não vamos treinar nem ir para a escola,será um dia de folga,então não terá problema se o Kai acordar tarde.

Ray:Realmente,não acha que ele está agindo realmente estranho?Eu tenho quaze certeza de que aconteceu alguma coisa.

Max:Antes de assistir TV eu fui buscar minhas roupas no quarto dele mas a porta estava trancada e eu ouvi ele falando alguma coisa...

Tyson e Ray(que eram os únicos que estavam acordados):O QUE???????!!

Max:Não lembro!

Todos:O.0!!!

Ray:Tudo bem,com o tempo nós descobrimos...Boa noite!

Tyson:Tá!

Max:Bons sonhos!

Então todos dormiram(Imagina se tivessem ficado acordados!)

Na manhã seguinte...

Kenny:Algo não vai bem aqui,nunca vi o Kai desse jeito!

Max:E olha que ele dormiu cedo ontem!

Dizzy:Imagina se tivesse dormido tarde!

-(Kai estava acordando...Uma menina muito bonita veio lhe dar "Bom Dia".Eles conversaram um pouco e ela convidou-o para ir até um parque.Lá estava muito agradável,apesar do frio do inverno.Sentaram num banco...

Kai:...

???:Está gostando de passar um tempo em minha casa?

Kai:Estou,porrém acho que estou lhe encomodando.

???:De jeito nenhum,eu gosto muito da sua compania!

Kai(corando):Mesmo?

???:Não mentiria para voce.

Kai:Posso te abra...)-

Tyson(estava na beira da cama junto com os outros esperando que Kai acordasse):Voce quer me abrassar?)o.0

Kai(acordando subitamente):Hã????!!!!

Max:Voce acabou de dizer que queria abrassar alguém.

Kai:Voces não estão falando sério!

Ray:Estamos sim!Voce anda muito estranho ultimamente,anda dormindo demais,agindo estranhamente,se há algo lhe perturbando pode contar para nós faremos o possivel para lhe ajudar!

Kai:Isso,...Não é da conta de voces!

Tyson:Mas...

Kai manda todos embora de seu quarto e decide trancar a porta quando for dormir,assim aqueles malucos não o perturbariam.   
É claro que eram malucos,ele nunca pediria para abrassar alguém,muito menos o Tyson.    
Kai foi até a cozinha preparar o café da manhã.

Ray:Finalmentechegou Kai,o café está pronto!

Tyson:Ei!Por que voce está usando a minha calca!?

Kai(olhando para as próprias pernas):Ei!Por que eu estou usando a calca do Tyson!?

Kenny:Voce mesmo não percebeu que estava usando a calca do Tyson?!

Max:E,voce está usando a minha camiseta!

Kai:!!!!!

Ray:Nossa,esse é o Kai??

Depois de tomar o café da manhã Kai foi se trocar e vestir a roupa certa.Quando estava voltando pelo corredor ...

Tyson:O Ray te mandou ir ao supermercado comprar mais comida,porque eu comi tudo no café da manhã.

Kai:Tudo bem estou indo.

Tyson(pasmo):Ele deixou mandarem nele!?

Kai saiu de casa rumo ao supermercado e comessou a viajar nas lembrancas daquelas férias...

Continua

Dani:Oi gente!

Tyson:Ele usou a minha calca!Que terror!

Max:E a minha camiseta também!Sua escritora do mal!

Dani:Desculpe!Era pra ter sido engracado!XD Não foi?

Max e Tyson:Não!

Dani:Agadecimentos especiais a:

LeleLorien

FireKai

bibachan

Pri-chan

Ceywyn:Desculpe eu não consegui mandar um e mail para voce, mas não se preocupe,eu li sua fic "Da Magia a Seducão" e realmente percebi que há uma menina chamada Serenitty,por isso não vou usar o nome.

Megumi

Pronto,acho que é só!   
Muito obrigada a todos voces que estão lendo essa fic!   
(SE EU ESQUECI DE ALGUËM POR FAVOR ME AVISEM!MINHA CAIXA DE E-MAILS ESTÁ UMA BAGUNCA EU NÃO QUIS ESQUECER NINGUÉM!)


	5. Flashback sem Parar

Oie!

Tudo bem?Ainda tem alguém que lê essa fic?

Bem,eu estou aqui para dizer que a votcão acabou e o resultado voces vão poder conferir nesse capítulo.

Espero que gostem!

Capítulo 5-Flashback sem Parar!

# Flashback do Kai>#

Sr.Dikenson(é assim que se escreve?):Olá garotos,depois dessa vitória que tal umas merecidas férias?Já falei com seus responsáveis e eles concordaram em tirar umas férias com voces!

Max:Eu vou ficar com a minha mãe ou com o meu pai?

Dikenson:Eu falei com os dois e eles decidiram que você vai ficar metade das férias com um e metade com o outro.

Max:Será quea Mamãe pode me levar a Disneylandia?Eu quero ver o Mikey!

Ray:Quem são meus responsáveis?

Dikenson:Bem,como eu não conheco ninguém que seja seu responsável decidi deixar que a mãe da Mariah cuide de você também durante as férias,isso quer dizer que voce e a Mariah vão passar as férias juntos naquele vilarejo onde você nasceu.Tudo bem?

Ray: Okay.

Dikenson:Bem,o Tyson vai ficar com seu avô.

Tyson:Ok

Kai:E eu,com quem fico?

Dikenson:Com seu avô.

Kai:O.OMas,eu não posso ficar com meu avô!Ele já tentou me usar para conquistar o mundo!

Dikenson:Desculpe Kai,mas ele é seu único parente responsável por você,e então você terá de passar as férias com ele!   
Preparem as malas garotos, um ônibus virá pegá-los e levá-los as suas respectivas casas as 8 da noite!

Kai:(Eu não posso ir com meu avô!Preciso bolar um plano.)

Mais tarde...

Max:Eu liguei para minha mãe,ela vai me levar a Disney!E meu pai vai me levar ao Brasil!Que bom,o inverno aqui está muito frio e eu ouvi dizer que as praias do Brasil são ótimas!

Tyson:Meu avô vai me levar a Itália!Vou poder comer massas ótimas!

Kenny:Eu vou ficar aqui mesmo!Preciso atualizar as suas BeyBlades.-Boas férias para vocês!

Ray:Vai ser bom voltar para lá!(o vilarejo)

Kai:....

As 8...

Tyson:Tchau gente!Aproveitem as férias!

Todos(menos o Kai):Até mais!

Então todos entraram no ônibus menos Kai que saiu correndo pela rua para fugir das terriveis férias com seu avô...

Kai(vagando pela rua):Credo!Pior que passar as férias com meu avô seria ter que vê-lo de calcão,afinal todos os anos nós iamos para praia e ele colocava aquele terrivel calcão verde com florzinhas roxas.O.o

Tyson(dentro do ônibus que estava andando e o motorista nem percebeu a falta de um garoto):Onde será que o Kai se meteu?Só ele para fugir desse jeito!

Max:Eba!Eu vou para praia!!!3

Ray:Ah...Faz tanto tempo que eu saí daquele vilarejo...

Tyson:Bem,eu que não vou ficar me importando com o Kai,vou é curtir as férias!

Kai:Droga!Está comessando a nevar muito forte preciso encontrar um abrigo logo e...

#Fim do Flashback >>#

Poft!

Kai:Ai.

Nisso Kai percebe que estava tão distraido nos seus pensamentos que acabou batendo de cara em um poste.

Ele foi ao supermercado e voltou para casa,nisso percebeu um movimento anormal lá.

Tyson:Oi Kai já voltou!

Max:Já conhece a nossa nova amiga?

Kai:...?

Max:É,a Melody,já conhece-a?

Kai:Melody...

Max:Ela veio parar aqui enquanto voce foi ao supermercado....

!#Flashback do Max #!

Max:Está um pouco quente hoje,alguém quer ir tomar sorvete comigo?

Tyson:Eu vou!

Kenny:Eu não posso,estou ocupado.

Ray:Tô lavando os pratos.

Max :Tudo bem,vamos lá Tyson?

Tyson:Vamos!

!#Fim do flashback#!

Max(contando a história):Então nós fomos a sorveteria e encontramos a Melody chorando em um dos bancos da sorveteria,fomos perguntar para ela o que houve e ela disse que ultimamente estava dando tudo errado,a avó dela tinha falecido,ela foi despedida do seu emprego de garconete da sorveteria e não teria como pagar o aluguél,aí eu sugeri que ela fosse morar com a gente pelo menos por um tempo.E ela está aqui agora.

Kai:Aonde ela está?!

Tyson:Na cozinha com o Ray.-porque tanto interece,só porque ela é bonitinha?

Kai foi correndo para a cozinha e encontrou Ray e Melody....

Continua-------------------!

Ray:O que eu estou fazendo na cozinha com a Melody?!

Kai(demonstrando ciúmes):O que o RAY está fazendo SOZINHO na cozinha com a Melody!??????!

Max:Ei de que sabor era o sorvete que eu tomei quando encontrei a Melody?

Dani:A resposta para essa e mais outras intrigantes perguntas você encontra no próximo capítulo de Doces Sonhos!

Tyson:Não se esqueca de mandar reviews,elas são muito importantes para a continuar essa história e para a vida da "Chefinha"!

Dani:Até mais!


	6. Ray e Melody na cozinha!

**Oi!!  
**Como vão meus queridos leitores? Espero que esteja tudo bem com vocês, pois comigo está tudo ótimo!

Desculpe a demora, mas estava com preguiça e meio desmotivada a escrever...(nesse ultimo cap. não recebi reviews de pessoas que costumavam escrever, mas tudo bem...)Meus queridos leitores(as)por favor, se vocês leram, deixem uma review, nem que seja um oi, só prá mim saber se ainda lêem a minha fic, isso é muito importante.(ou foi só um ataque de solidão?)

**Capítulo 6-Ray e Melody na Cozinha!**

_Ray e Melody estavam na cozinha(onde eu já vi isso antes?),Kai não se atrevera a entrar, estava a observar os dois do lado de fora sem que percebessem..._

Ray:Você morava sozinha com sua avó?

Melody:Sim, desde que meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro eu e minha vó morávamos sozinhas...

Ray:Desculpe perguntar.

Melody:.Não se preocupe...

Ray:Tá.

_Os dois estavam conversando harmoniosamente, Ray estava fazendo o jantar e Melody estava apenas lhe fazendo companhia...Depois de terminar de fazer o jantar Melody continuou a conversar com Ray._

Kai(atrás da porta, observando tudo):Umpht,por que eles estão conversando tão perto um do outro, mais um pouco e eles se beijam!

_A garota pegou uma das panelas para ajudar Ray a carregar o jantar para a sala de jantar,ao se aproximar novamente de Ray a menina tropeça e acaba encostando seus lábios no do garoto..._

Kai(ainda atras da porta, surtando de ciumes):Não disse, um tropecinho a toa e ela beija o Ray!

Melody(estupendamente vermelha):Nhá! Desculpe, não foi minha intencão,eu juro! Eu escorreguei nessa casca de banana que está aí no chão e...

Ray(extremamente constrangido e vermelho):Tudo bem, mas podemos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu? Eu já gosto de uma pessoa e acho que ela não iria ficar muito feliz em ouvir isso...

Melody:Okay! Eu também acho que gosto de uma pessoa...Se quiser conversar comigo sobre isso não me importarei, acho que seria legal trocarmos idéias...

Kai:Umpht, eu MATO quem deixou essa PORCARIA de casca de banana no meio dessa MALDITA cozinha!

Melody:Ray,você ouviu alguma coisa?

Ray:Sim .Será que tem alguém aqui?

_Kai percebeu que estava tão alterado que acabou gritando a ponto de que Melody e Ray escutassem, saiu correndo de volta a sala para fingir que nada havia ocorrido ,porém, por dentro sentia se muito triste estava quase a derramar lagrimas quando chegou a sala e se recompoz de modo que nenhum dos outros Bladebreakers percebessem que estava quase a chorar..._

#Na sala#

Max:Quem foi o bobão que deixou uma casca de banana jogada no chão, hoje eu escorreguei nela e quase beijei o Kenny que estava entrando na cozinha!

Tyson:Ops, foi mal Max, mas ao menos você não beijou o Kenny!

Max:Mas foi assustador!

Kai(pensando):Tyson ,eu te mato!

Ray e Melody chegaram com a comida e avisaram que era para irem até a sala de jantar, chegando lá cada um sentou em seus respectivos lugares e começaram a comer e a conversar, Melody, porém, havia reconhecido um dos garotos.

Melody:Kai?!

Kai:O que?

Melody:Não se lembra de mim?

"Esse ano,em um dia muito frio de inverno eu estava indo comprar uma beyblade com as minhas economias de muitos anos-explicava Melody aos outros que estavam surpresos ao perceberem que a simpática garotinha de lindos olhos azuis, cabelos longos e negros e pele clara conhecia o lutador de triangulos na cara...Mas no meio do caminho para a loja eu encontrei alguma coisa no chão,eu decidi olhar melhor e percebi que era uma pessoa."

Max:Essa pessoa era o Kai?

"Sim,ao perceber que o Kai estava esparramado na neve, desacordado. Tratei de carregá-lo até minha casa,mesmo ele estando desmaiado...Aí ele passou uns três meses comigo,e aí ele foi embora e só encontrei-o agora."

_Eles terminaram de jantar e iam cumprir sua obrigacões..._

Tyson:Droga,hoje é meu dia de lavar os pratos.

Max:Não esquenta Tyson,lavar pratos não é muito legal,mas também não é tão ruim!

Melody:Tyson,se você quiser eu lavo os prato no seu lugar!

Tyson:Valeu Melody!

Melody:É o mínimo que posso fazer por vocês terem deixado eu ficar aqui!

Max:Tudo bem,então eu e a Melody vamos lavar os pratos hoje!

Kai:Max,eu vou te substituir,pode ir,eu lavo os pratos para você hoje.

Max:Brigadu!

Kai:Humpht.

_Assim Max foi tomar banho,Tyson foi treinar Beyblade,Kenny estava estudando e Ray havia saído da casa para dar uma volta...(eram lá por 8 horas da noite.)_

Melody:Kai,você nunca havia me dito que morava com seus amigos.

Kai:Você nunca me perguntou.

Melody(lavando os pratos):Kai...

Kai(lavando pratos também):O que é?

Kai:Fala!

Melody(levemente envergonhada):Você,já "gostou" de alguém?

Kai(vermelho):humm...."Ai o que eu falo para ela"Não...E você?

Melody:Não?

Kai:Nunca.

Melody:Bem,eu não sei...."na verdade sim,mas eu não vou dizer isso!"

Kai:Não sabe?

Melody:Não...Terminamos de lavar os pratos!

Kai:Tá,eu vou tomar um banho.

Melody:Tá

Kai:Humm...Melody?

Melody:Sim?

Kai:De quem você acha que gosta?

Melody:...

Kai:É do Ray,não é?

Melody:....

Kai:Fala!

Melody:Não,não vou falar para você!

_Kai saiu correndo para seu quarto, não sabia o que pensar ,será que realmente não gostava de ninguém ,estava realmente confuso ,mas o que mais queria era saber de quem a menina gostava ,pesava isso de maneira tão intensa que sua cabeça começou a doer...Não sabia o porquê mas achava que Melody gostava de Ray ,não tinha nada a ver com isso ,mas torcia para que não fosse verdade._

_Melody foi para a sala ,também estava confusa, disera que não sabia se gostava ou não de alguém ,mas estava realmente em dúvida._

**_Na sala_**:

Max:Oi Melody, quer assistir TV comigo?

Melody:Já vou Max ,vou tomar um banho primeiro, você se importa?

Max:Tudo bem, eu não me importo.

Melody:Então até daqui a pouco!

_Melody estava se dirigindo ao banheiro para tomar seu banho, quando lembrou que não tinha trazido mais nenhuma roupa além daquela que estava usando pois os Bladebreakers haviam falado que depois comprariam roupas novas para ela ,mas acabaram esquecendo ,ela voltou para sala._

Melody:Max, tem algum pijama ,para me emprestar?

Max:Ah acabei de lembrar que eu e o Tyson haviamos prometido que lhe dariamos roupas novas, mas esquecemos completamente! Bem, acho que tenho uma camiseta para te emprestar.

Melody:Obrigada!

_Max e Melody foram ao quarto do loirinho para pegarem a camiseta._

Max:É essa aqui! Max mostrou uma camiseta azul clarinha com umas estrelinhas amarelas pequenininhas

Melody:Que fofo!

Max:Umm, bem, você só precisa de uma calca agora!

Melody:Sim.

_Kai entrou no quarto ,estava com um pijama azul escuro sem muitos detalhes, estava com os cabelos molhados.(afinal, ele acabou de tomar banho!)_

Max:Kai, você tem uma calca para emprestar para a Melody?

Kai:Já volto.

_Kai chegou com uma calça preta_

Kai:Aqui está.

Melody:Obrigada!

_Melody foi ao banheiro e tomou banho_

Ela vestiu a roupa emprestada e foi para a sala.

**Na sala:**

Max:Que bom que chegou, vai começar um filme que parece muito legal!

Melody:Qual é o nome do filme?

Ray:"O Amor Nasce em Flor"

Tyson:Credo gente,"O Amor Nasce em Flor" parece nome de filme de romance!

Dizzy:"Parece"?Eu tenho certeza que é!

Tyson:Eu acho que vou embora!

Kenny:Ah,Tyson por que?Fica aqui mesmo, ou então não vai poder comer pipoca!

Tyson:Tudo bem.

Ray:No sofa cabem apenas 4 pessoas, quem vai sentar no chão?

Max:Por mim tudo bem!

Ray:Eu posso ficar no sofá?

Max:Pode.

_Tyson, Ray ,Melody e Kai ficaram no sofá(nessa ordem),Max e Kenny ficaram em umas almofadas no chão._

Max:Silencio ,o filme vai começar!

_Assim foi passando o filme ,Kenny ficou com sono e decidiu ir dormir no seu quarto ,o mesmo fez Tyson quando terminou de comer a pipoca, Max aproveitou que Tyson havia saído e sentou-se no sofá, mas no instante que Max se sentou o filme terminou._

Max:Droga !Justo agora que eu sentei no sofá!

Melody:E aí, o que acharam do filme?

Max:Eu adorei,a parte em que o mocino e a mocinha se encontram no metrô é ótima!

Ray:É um filme interessante

Max:Eu tô com sono, acho que já vou dormir, boa noite!

Ray:Também vou indo.

Melody:Eu vou ficar aqui só mais um pouquinho.

Kai:Eu,vou ficar também...

_Comecou outro filme de romance ,Melody assistia encantada, Kai estava ao seu lado, mas ele mesmo não sabia o motivo de estar querendo ficar ali..._

Kai:Oh! Ela dormiu!

_Melody estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Kai ,ela havia dormido enquanto assistia o filme ,Kai observava a menina,como era bonita! Seus cabelos escuros e lisos com suaves cachos nas pontas ,sua pele branca e lisa..."O que eu esto u pensando"Kai quase grita desesperado .Não sabia se deixava a menina no sofá e ia para sua cama ou ficava lá, estava confuso._

Melody(falando enquanto dorme):Kai...

Kai:...

_Kai, novamente perdido e confuso ,deitou a cabeça da menina em seu colo, e começou a acariciar suavemente aqueles lindos cabelos que pareciam o céu quando escuro..._

Continua!----!

**Oi gente!**

Desculpa pela demora em atualizar,mas esse cap.foi mais trabalhoso,e agora,como eu já tô de férias,os próximos cap.vão ser postados mais rápido.

He,he,eu me enganei,na verdade continuo recebendo mais ou menos a mesma quantidade de reviews,e o ,também tava com uns problems para enviar as reviews.

Obrigada a todos os leitores de "Doces Sonhos"dessa vez escrevi o cap. de uma forma um pouco diferente, mandem reviews para dizerem se gostaram ou não.

Tchauzinho,até o próximo cap.!


	7. Vamos as Compras

Mais um cap.!Sabe,até que eu gostei do cap. anterior...

Espero que esse também esteja bom!

OBS:Falas entre""são pensamentos!

OBS2:Dependendo do contexto as aspas tem uso normal.

**Capítulo 7-Vamos as compras**

_Kai parou de mexer no cabelo liso e escuro da menina,apenas encostou a mão suavemente sobre aquele cabelo,passou a assistir o filme com mais atencão,era sobre um rapaz que estava tentando de todas as maneiras conquistar o coracão de uma moca que havia conhecido em um ônibus,quando o broche que ela estava usando engatou na sua roupa e eles tiveram ue sair juntos do ônibus.E acabaram se apaixonando._

_Ele acabou adormecendo sentado no sofá,pensando em tudo que o rapaz do filme havia feito para conquistar a garota e havia dado certo,dormiu um sono tranquilo e gostoso..._

**Na manhã seguinte:**

_Melody acorda e vê que ficou escostada em Kai a noite inteira,pega um lencol e cobre o garoto._

Melody:Ele é tão bonitinho...Tadinho,teve que aguntar minha cabecona a noite inteira!

_Melody foi dar uma olhadinha nos outros Bladebreakers,mas todos eles,exerto Kenny estavam dormindo._

Melody(sorrindo):Bom dia Kenny!

Kenny:Bom dia Melody!

Ronc!

Melody(envergonhada):Hã,Kenny,será que eu posso usar a cozinha,eu tô com um pouquinho de fome...

Kenny:Fique a vontade,você deve mesmo estar com fome, sua barriga roncou como a do Tyson!

Melody:Hi,hi...Então tá,vou tentar usar a cozinha!"Bem eu não sei cozinhar,mas não quero atrapalhar o Kenny,nem acordar os garotos,vou tentar me virar!"

_Melody foi a cozinha e ao chegar lá encontrou Kai fazendo alguma coisa..._

Melody(Sorrindo):Oi Kai,bom dia!Desulpe por ter colocado a cabeca em você ontem,é que eu nem percebi,e estava dormindo tão bem...

Kai(sério,como sempre):...Tudo bem.

Melody:Ah,você está fazendo o café da manhã?Quer que eu te ajude?

Kai:Você quem sabe.

Melody:Ta bem,então vou te ajudar,mas eu não sei cozinhar nada...

Kai:Bem...

Kai estava decidido a não ser frio e "malvado"com Melody,sentia-se bem perto dela e queria que ela também sentisse isso.

Kai:Pode deixar,hoje vou te ensinar a cozinhar!

Melody:Obrigada!

_Kai estava muito confuso,estava feliz,emocionado,mas estava envergonhado e tímido,nunca havia sentido tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo._

_Ele segurou delicadamente a mão de Melody,que corou instantaneamente,levou-a para perto da bancada da cozinha..._

_Kai passou a manhã ensinando a Melody tudo o que sabia,para ele era estranho admitir,mas aquela manhã foi realmente muito divertida._

As 8 da manhã...

_Melody foi ver se os outros já haviam acordado e foi chama-los para o café da manhã,primeiro foi ao quaro de Max,ele ainda estava dormindo,ela se aproximou da cama dele e olhou-o mais de perto._

Melody:Max,acorda!

Max:M-melody?!

Melody:Sim,sou eu ,bom dia,você não quer ir tomar um café da manhã?

Max:Bom dia,já estou indo é só eu me trocar.

_Melody saiu do quarto e lembrou que precisava comprar roupas,ainda estava com o pijama emprestado na noite anterior._

_Ela foi ao quarto de Ray,a porta estava fechada.Ela bateu e..._

Melody:Você está aí?

Ray:Estou sim,espera,tô me trocando.

Melody:Tudo bem,então depois vá lá na cozinha tomar seu café da manhã!

Ray:Tá!

_A garota voltou para a cozinha,e ajudou Kai a colocar as coisas na mesa._

Kai:Você ainda não me disse de quem você gosta.

Melody:Já disse que não vou te dizer!

Kai:Por que?

Melody:Só se você disser primeiro!

Kai:Mas eu já disse!Não gosto de ninguém!

Melody(falando mais baixo e triste):Então...Não gosta de niguém...Não vou falar.

Kai(envergonhado..):Na verdade,eu...Gosto.

Melody(mais animada):Então,se quizer saber sobre mim fale sobre você primeiro!

_Nenhum dos dois queria falar,eles estavam com medo de que não recebessem a resposta desejada._

Melody:Deixe...Talvez um dia eu te conte...

Kai:Tudo bem...

_Os outros garotos chegaram e todos comeram felizes o café da manhã._

Tyson:Quem fez o café da manhã hoje?Tá um pouco diferente.

Melody:É porque hoje o Kai me ensinou a cozinhar e,talvez não tenha ficado bom.

Max:Ah,tudo bem,vou ser sincero,ainda falta treino,mas...

Melody:Tudo bem,vou me esforcar para fazer um ótimo café da manhã!

_Assim após tomarem o café da manhã os garotos ligaram para o Sr.Dikenson para avisarem que precisariam de dinheiro e que não poderiam treinar hoje._

Tyson:Aê Sr.Dikenson,a parada é a seguinte,a gente preciza de um motorista um carro e bastante dinheiro.Não vamos treinar hoje.

Sr Dikenson:Para que Tyson,decidiram deixar de treinar para irem na balada?!XP

Tyson:Depois a gente explica...

Sr.Dikenson:Tudo bem,daqui a dez minutos chega um carro para vocês.

_O carro chegou e todos entraram_Tyson mandou o motorista ir para o shopping.

Chegando lá...

Melody:Ray,obrigada por me emprestar essa roupa da Mariah!Ela não vai se importar né?

Ray:Acho que não,eu acabei trazendo essa roupa por engano quando passei as férias com ela.

Tyson:Vamos logo!

_Eles sairam do carro e falaram para o motorista voltar para pegá-los daqui há duas horas(Era meio dia)_

_Eles entraram no shopping e foram passando pelas lojas perguntando se Melody queria alguma coisa,ela estava meio perdida,afinal,eram muito raras as vezes que ela ia ao shopping,pois vivia só da aposentadoria da avó e de seu trabalho como garconete não tinha muito dinheiro para gastar em lugares caros como aquele._

Tyson:O que foi Melody,não quer comprar nada?

Melody:Não é isso,é que as coisas aqui são tão caras,vocês vão gastar muito se comprarem todas as minhas roupas aqui.

Tyson:Não esquenta,o nosso parocinador me deu um cartão de crédito,dá para comprar muitas coisas com ele!Além do mais nosso "parocinador"é rico!

Melody:Bem tudo bem então.

_Ela foi até uma loja que tinha na vitrine uma camiseta rosa "médio" e uma saia branca pregueada.Eles entraram e os meninos pediram a vendedora que mostrasse  
a Melody várias roupas.Ela ficou um pouco envergonhada emreceber tantas roupas para experimentar pois estava chamando a atencão dos outros clientes._

_Ela experimentou a camiseta rosa que tinha um detalhe de estrelinha azul no canto,a saia pregueada,uma blusa azul clara com umas flores brancas e cor de rosa,algumas calcas,sapatos...No finaltinha comprado sete blusas,cinco calcas jeans,tres sapatos e duas saias._

Melody:Obrigada meninos,eu nunca tinha comprado tantas roupas num dia só.

Max:Não foi nada,nós tinhamos prometido que lhe comprariamos roupas e aí nos compramos!

Melody:He,he vocês sempre cumprem o que prometem!

Tyson:Vamos,temos que comprar mais coisas!

Melody:Mais coisas,mas já não temos o suficiente?

Max:Posso comprar alguma coisa?

Tyson:Pode!

_Sem que Melody,Tyson e Max percebessem,Ray e Kai se afastaram do grupo._

Ray:Kai,por que você está se distanciando do grupo.

Kai:E você por que?

Ray(corado):É,é...Que eu quero comprar um presente para a Mariah,mas,não quero que o Tyson veja,ele vai ficar fazendo gracinhas e enchendo a paciencia.

Kai:E o que você vai comprar para ela?

Ray:Não sei,tenho que encontrar alguma coisa bem legal!

Kai:Bom,eu só estou qui mais longe porque o Tyson é muito chato,prefiro ficar longe dele.

_Ray sai "de fininho" e Kai aproveita a chance e também foge._

Kai:"Será, que a Melody aceitaria um presente meu?"

_Kai sai pelo shopping a procura de um presente para Melody, o mesmo faz Ray em busca de um presente para Mariah (Eles estão andando separados,Ray pensa que Kai ainda está com o grupo.)_

_Kai senta em um banco no shopping,comeca a pensar em o que a garota gostaria de ganhar..._

!!!!!Flashback do Kai!!!!!!

Kai:Humpht,essa neve vai atrapalhar os meus planos,está comecando a ficar muito frio...

_Era um quarto pequeno,porém aconchegante,estava quentinho..._

_Kai estava deitado em uma cama,ele senta-se e percebe que está em uma casa.Há uma menina sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama._

Kai:Onde eu estou?!

Menina:Oh, finalmente acordou!Meu nome é Melody,você está na minha casa.

Kai:Como eu vim parar aqui?!

Melody:Eu te achei caido na rua no meio da neve.

Kai:...

Melody:É melhor você repousar, você estava com febre quando eu te achei,tive que passar na farmácia para comprar uns remédios para você.

Kai:Tá...

_Melody saiu do quarto,ela estava conversando com alguém: _

????:Melody,você foi muito bondosa em trazer o garoto para cá e comprar-lhe remédios,mas você acabou gastando todo o dinheiro que vinha economizando para comprar sua beyblade,agora terá de economizar mais,e eu não sei se o garoto vai poder morar aqui,não vamos ter dinheiro para sustentá-lo!

Melody:Tudo bem vovó Layla,eu farei hora extra no trabalho,assim acho que ele poderá morar com a gente.

Layla:Mas Melody,você tem só treze anos,não devia nem estar trabalhando,quando mais fazendo hora extra!

Melody:Mas...

Layla(sorrindo serenamente):Tudo bem...Vamos tentar fazer o maximo possivel para uidar do garoto,a propósito,qual é o nome dele?

Melody:Eu ainda não perguntei,ele está repousando.

_Kai estava acordado,havia escutado tudo que a garota e sua vó falaram._

!!!!!Fim do Flashback!!!!!!

_Kai havia então se lembrado que Melody ia comprar uma beyblade,mas gastou suas economias para ajudá-lo._

_Ele foi andando pelo shopping até encontrar uma loja de beyblade,lá comprou o modelo que ele achou que mais agradaria Melody._

_Tentava esconder o lindo embrulho de papel dourado,afinal não queria que os outros bladebreakers percebessem que sua"escapadinha"não fora acidental.Agora procurava reencontrar o grupo._

**Enquanto isso...**

Ray estava procurando o presente certo,queria se declarar a Mariah,e dar-lhe um presente.

_Ele encontrou uma joalheria,ao entrar lá foi atendido por uma simpática vendedora.Ela perguntou-lhe o que desejava,ele meio encabulado falou de sua situacão a vendedora então olhou para ele e sorriu simpáticamente,foi até os fundos da loja e trouxe uma caixa forrada com um veludo vermelho e disse para ele ver se tinha alguma que ele gostava._

_A vendedora voltou a falar,explicou a ele que as jóias daquela caixa eram as mais bonitas para se dar para uma garota de quem você gosta,ele concordou e escolheu um anel._

_Depois saiu da loja comum embrulho cor de rosa no bolso,pensando em como falaria para Mariah._

**Voltando para Max,Tyson e Melody...**

Max:Onde estão os outros?

Tyson:Eu não sei.

Max:Eu vou procurá-los.

_Max sai para procurar Kai e Rai,que nesse mesmo instante encontram Tyson e Melody._

**_Continua !------!_**

Oie!

Tudo bem com vocês?

Agora que eu tô de férias as atualizacões vão ser bem mais frequentes,mas vou dar um tempo para vocês comentarem.

Sim,sim,não se esquecam de comentar,pois eu só vou por o cap. seguinte quando pelo menos duas pessoas comentarem!

DaniRindo maléficamente:Como eu sou má!

Max:Tô com medo!

Dani:Tudo bem,mas é que eu preciso de reviews,elas alegram o meu ser e iluminam meu pensar,eu precisooo....

Max:Vocês ouviram a maluca,comentem antes que ela tenha um ataque.

Agora um pequeno poeminha!(Não precisam ler isso aqui,se quiserem poder passar direto para a parte dos agradecimentos)

Inspirado em : "Batatinha quando nasce..."

Danizinha quando não recebe review...  
Tem um treco e cai o chão...  
E as pessoas que "rewisam"...  
Ela guarda no coracão!

_**Agradecimentos!**_

**Megumi**

**Biba-chan**

**FireKai**

**LeleLoiren**

**Chibi Aya/Ran**

**Yuri-Chan -Aislin Le Fay**

**Cëywyn**

**Pri-Chan**

**Bem,acho que é só...Essas são todas as pessoas que mandaram review até agora(contando com todos os caps.)Algumas sumiram no meio do caminho,espero encontra-las novamente.**

**Dani:Tchau,até o próximo capítulo!**


	8. Perdido no Shopping

OOOOOOiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!

Eu quero muito pedir desculpas a todos vocês por ter sido uma "bestona" em obriga-los a rewisar....

Então....A partir de agora volta a normalidade,não importa se eu receber um ou quinhentos reviews,eu vou postar o capitulo o quanto antes...

Ah...sim,quero também avisar que mudei de e-mail  
Ok?

"nonono"---pensamento

Pessoinha:nonono----Fala

(8)---falando baixo,sussurrando)

**Capítulo 8-Perdido no Shopping**

_Max anda pelo shopping tentando encontrar Kai e Ray,depois de muito andar decide sentar em um banco na praça de alimentação para descançar._

Max:Que sorte!Aqui está tão cheio,ainda bem que encontrei uma mesa vazia.

????:Maxie!!!!

_Uma garota abraça Max com força, quando ela solta-o e senta se na mesma mesa que ele._

Max:Ni!!!?!

(Dani:Maxie?!Ni?!Que intimidade é essa!??!!O.o)

_Max observa a garota de cabelos curtos,lisos e ruivos,ela parecia estar lacrimejando ou ter chorado a pouco tempo._

Max:Ni,você está bem?

Ni:Agora que eu te encontrei, sim!-Ela sorri simpáticamente

Max:Parecia que você estava chorando...

Ni:É porque eu estava perdida das minhas amigas,e eu não conheço nada por aqui....

Max:É mesmo,o que você está fazendo aqui?

Ni:Tô de férias.E você Maxie?

Max:Eu estou passeando com meus amigos, temos uma amiga nova e ela precisava ccomprar roupas.

Ni(demonstrando um certo ciume):Uma amiga!?

Max:É.O que aconteceu você parece um pouco nervosa?

Ni(corando) :N-não foi nada

Max:Que tal se eu ajudar você a encontrar suas amigas e você me ajuda a encontrar meus amigos?

Ni:Claro!Mas que tal a gente tomar um milkshake antes?

Max:Pode ser!

Ni(contando as moedinhas):Hã...Maxie?

Max:O que?

Ni:Você se importa se nós dividirmos um copo grande?É que não vai dar pra comprar dois copos pequenos.

Max:Tudo bem

Ni:Tá!De que sabor você quer?

Max:Pode ser de morango?

Ni:Ok!

_Max fica sentado na mesa enquanto Ni vai buscar o milkshake_

Ni:Aqui está!-Trouxe dois canudinhos também!

Max:Obrigado.

Ni:De nada!

_Max e Ni ficam sentados a mesa tomando o milkshake de morango (que romantico...os dois sentadinhos tomando milkshake juntos...)e conversando._

_Enquanto isso..._

Tyson:Não deviamos ter deixado o Max ir procurar vocês,agora a gente vai ter que procurar o Max!

Ray:Não acha que se ficamos parados em um lugar só vai ser mais fácil de o Max nos encontrar?

Melody:Acho,mas a gente fica aqui mesmo ou vamos para outro lugar?

Tyson:Que tal se nós formos para a praça de alimentação,posso comer alguma coisa enquanto o Max nos procura.

Melody:Pode ser.

_Então eles foram a praça de alimentação..._

Melody:Nossa como está cheio aqui,não vamos conseguir encontrar uma mesa.

Tyson:Aquela coisa loira ali não é o Max?

Ray:Não deve ser ele,tem alguém tomando milkshake com a "coisa loira".

Melody:Vamos lá ver!

_Ao se aproximarem da mesa encontraram Max e a garota conversando e tomando milkshake juntos,eles pareciam muito felizes._

Tyson:Muito bonito hem Max,diz que vai procurar os seus amigos e fica aí tomando milkshake!

Max(que só percebeu agora que seus amigos estavam ali):Oi Tyson!Essa é a Nina-_Max aponta para a garota de cabelos curtos, lisos e ruivos,ela tinha lindos olhos verdes acinzentados e a pele muito branca.-_Eu conheci ela nas férias quando estive no Brasil.

Tyson:Oi Nina!

Max:Ni,esse é o Tyson,ele é meu melhor amigo.

Nina:Oi Tyson!

_Max apresentou Nina a todos e vice e versa.Quando algumas garotas chegaram na direção deles._

Tyson:Hilary?!!

Ray:Mariah!?!

Ni:Oh,vocês já se conhecem?

Ray:Sim, eu já conheço a Mariah e a Hilary.

Ni:Eu estou passando as férias aqui no Japão,mas em vez de ficar em um hotel estou na casa da Hilary.

Mariah:Olá.

Hilary:Tyson!O que você está fazendo aqui?Achei que não gostasse de ir ao shopping.

Tyson:É que eu vim fazer umas compras com uma amiga minha.

Hilary(com um pouco de raiva):Quem é essa sua "amiga"?!

_Tyson aponta para agarota de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis.Ela apenas da um sorrisinho meio forçado pois percebeu que havia deixado Hilary com ciumes._

Melody:O-oi...Você é a namorada do Tyson?

Hilary:Eu!?Namorada desse macaco?!Claro que não!Sou só uma amiga dele.

Melody:Ah...Então tá.

Ray:Já está tarde,que tal vocês irem jantar lá em casa?

Nina,Hilary e Mariah:Claro!

Hilary:Deixa só eu avisar a minha mãe.-Hilary liga para sua mãe e explica que ela e a Nina vão jantar fora.

_Então eles foram ao estacionamento e encontraram o motorista muito irritado._

Motorista:Vocês disseram que iam voltar as duas horas da tarde, agora já são oito da noite!Fiquei todo esse tempo esperando!

Tyson:Foi mal, mas agora chegamos!

Motorista:Vejo que trouxe mais tres garotas.

Max:Sim,elas vão para casa com a gente.

Motorista :Tudo bem. "Nossa, estou parecendo motorista de ônibus escolar"

_Eles chegaram em casa..._

Tyson:Cadê o Kenny?Sempre que a gente chega em casa ele vem falar com a gente.

Max:Talvez ele esteja na sala de estudo.

_Todos eles foram para a sala de estudos e não entraram,ficaram escondidos nas bordas da porta._

Melody(8):Acho melhor deixar ele em paz...Vou fazer o Jantar.--ela foi paraacozinha

Kai(8):Concordo.--ele foi para a cozinha

_Max e Nina foram assistir televisão, enquanto Ray e Mariahsentaram-se nas cadeirasna varanda.Apenas Tyson e Hilary continuaram a ver Kenny._

Hilary(8):Nunca pensei que...

Tyson(8):Ele fosse fazer uma coisa dessas.

_Kenny e uma garota de cabelos loiros muito longos estavam se beijando apaixonadamente,e Tysone Hilary continuavam a espia-los atrás da porta._

Hilary(8):Será que...isso acontece com todo mundo um dia?

Tyson(8):Espero que sim....

_Kenny e a Garota se soltaram e Tyson e Hilary correrame trataram de parecerem que estavam ocupados esse tempo todo e que não tinham visto nada._

**Na cozinha...**

Melody:O que vamos fazer para o jantar?

Kai:...

Melody:?

Kai:O que você quer fazer?

Melody:Asua comida preferida!

_Kai imediatamente corou como nunca havia o feito antes,ela realmente se importava em fazer algo que ele gostasse, e ele não sabia como retribuir isso,ele também queria fazer algo que ela gostasse muito._

Melody:Qual é a sua comida preferida?

_E assim eles fizeram o jantarmuito felizes, Kai estava cada vez mais confuso, e torcia cada vez mais para que se repetisse o que aconteceu com Melody e Raynaquele dia em que ela estava ajudando a servir a comida,mas dessa vez elequeria estar no lugar de Ray._

**Enquanto isso...Na sala:**

Ni:Maxie,me diz uma coisa.

Max:O que Ni?

Ni:Você pensou em mim quandovoltou da viagem?

Max(um pouco corado):C-claro.E você pensou em mim?

Ni:(vermelha!):Siim.Muito..."Foi justamente por isso que eu vim para o Japão!"

Max:Acho que o jantar já está pronto, vamos lá?

_Max levantou e estendeu a mão para amenina se apoiar e levantar também,(não que ela tenha algum problema para levantar, ele só quis ser cavalheiro mesmo...)ela levantousem se apoiar na mão dele,ao invés disso ela abraçou-ocarinhosamente e comessou a chorar baixinho..._

Ni:Maxie...Eu tava com muita saudade de você!E na verdade eu...

Max:Você?

Ni(enxugou as lagrimas e sorriu com se não tivesse acabado de chorar):Esquece...

_Nina pegou a mão do garoto loiro e levou-o a cozinha, havia quase se declarado para Max, mas faltou-lhe coragem na ultima hora._

_Kai e Melody estavam trazendo a comida quando Ray e Mariah chegam._

Mariah:Nossa conversa foi ótima!

Ray:É, eu adoro conversar com você!

Mariah(vermelinha):Eu também adoro conversar com você!

_Eles se sentam e Max e Ni chegam._

Max:Onde estão o Tyson e a Hilary?Ele é sempre o primeiro a aparecer nas refeições!

Todos:Não sei.

Max:Vou procurar, já volto

_Tyson e Hilary estavam escondidos dentro de um armário, pois Kenny perceberia que eles estavam espionando se tentessem parecer ocupados, mas não perceberam o tempo passar e acabaram ficando conversando dentro doarmário por um bom tempo, até Max encontrá-los e avisa-los queKenny e a garota já tinham chegado na sala de jantar e estavam todos esperando-os,nem Tyson, nem Hilary gostariam de adimitir,mas haviam gostado do tempo que passaram juntos escondidos no armário._

Depois do Jantar..

Kenny:Essa é a Melty ela é uma amiga minha.-Kenny aponta para uma garota loira de cabelos muito longos e sedosos, olhos "cor-de-roza", ela vestia uma minisaia azul e uma camiseta branca.

_Kenny apresentou Melty para todos, após isso eles comessaram a decidir quem ficaria em qual quarto, (Nina e Hilary iam dormir na "casa"dos bladebreakers).  
Ficou decidido que as meninas dormiriam no quarto de visitas que tinha duascamas e um cochão, Nina e Hilary dormiriam nas camas, Ni dormiria no cochão, eMelty no sofá._

No quarto das meninas...

_Cada uma estava deitada aonde iria dormir,mas como nenhuma delas parecia estar com sono elas ficaram conversando._

Hilary:Nossa quando eu vi o Kenny e a Melty eu não acreditei.

Melody:Nem eu, mesmo estando aquihá pouco tempo achei que o Kenny era o garoto mais tímido da equipe.

Ni:Sério?Do jeito que ele estava não parecia.

Hilary:Por isso eu fiquei pensando, será que isso acontece um dia com todo mundo?

Melody:Eu não sei...Nunca aconteceu comigo.

Ni:Eu tenho um pouco de medo.

Hilary:?

Ni:Sei lá,vai que eu me afogo...

Melody:Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso...

Ni:Tudo bem então, boa noite...

Hilary e Melody:Boa noite!

Ni:"Preciso falar com o Max..."

**Continua---------!!!!!!!!**

Oi gente!

Tudo bem?

Espero que tenham gostado desse cap., demorou um montão para sair (minha cabeça não anda funcionando direito)

Respondendo as reviews:

FireKai:Valeu pelo toque sobre os erros ortográficos,me esforcei mais dessa vez e arrumei o teclado que não digitava direito, a Mariah apareceu nesse capítulo, porém foi uma aparição pequena e irrevelante,mas nos próximos vai ser maior e mais "profunda".  
Obrigada pela sugestão.  
Que bom que achou o poema divertido,na verdade foi só uma idéia nonsense que eu tive e coloquei na fic.Obrigada também por ser um reviewer fiel, isso é muito importante para mim.E desculpe pela demora para escrever esse novo cap.

LeleLorien:É, eu fui malvada, mas agora o lado bom prevaleceu e...eu voltei a ser do bem!XP Espero ver o capítulo noveem breve, deve estar muito legal!  
Na verdade o Kai e o Ray não vão trocar ospacotes, seria engrassado,mas eu não sei como escrever essa situação.Que bom que está adorando, espero que goste desse cap. também.

Debby-chan Kinomoto:Que bom que achou a fic legal, é justamente por o Kai ser alguém tão sério e fechado que eu achei que seria interessante mostrar ele apaixonado.

P.a.m:Muito obrigada pelo apoio.(e por me ensinar como se escreve "Dickenson"), esse capítulo demorou,mas espero que lhe agrade.Obrigada mesmo.

Flaviz:Que bom que está gostando.Eu também achei que o Kai desse jeito é fofo(coitado, tão perdidinho...é algo realmente novo para ele).Eu já te mandei o meu hotmail,mas acho que eu não sou tão legal assim.

Dark biba-chan:Obrigada pelo comentário.Tem toda razão,você nem imagina no que os meninos fazem quando estão apaixonados...  
Coloquei o outro capítulo,demorou séculos, mas...espero que goste!

Kitty Angel Naru:Ainda bem que você está gostando da história, agora não vou mais fazer essa baboseira de obrigar a ter dois caps. vou colocando os caps. conforme for escrevendo.Espero que goste desse capítulo, e não tenha ficado ansiosa em vão.

yuki-cp2:É,eu aumentei o tamanho dos capítulos para a história ficar mais profunda,mais detalhada, ficou melhor né?Que bom que está gostando.

Então espero que todos tenham gostado do capítulo!

Beijos a todos !!!


	9. As Loiras e as Ruivas

Olá Como voces já devem ter percebido eu mudei de nick aqui no Fanfiction . net

Bem...Quanto ao tempo de demora para atualizar a fic eu quero pedir desculpas e avisar que a fic não tem previsão de tempo de atualizacão,vai depender da minha criatividade(que anda baixa)

Espero que gostem do capítulo 9!

* * *

**Capítulo 9-As loiras e as ruivas**

_Nina acordou o mais cedo possivel, mas percebeu que Hilary já havia acordado, pois não estava mais no quarto.Ela se levantou foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes.Voltou ao quarto e colocou um vestido laranja.Ela sentou no colchão e comessou a pensar em como contaria para Max sobre como gostava dele._

Ni:Aiiii!Eu não sei o que falar!Desse jeito vou ficar louca!

Melody:Você não vai ficar louca.

Ni?

Melody:Você não precisa treinar uma frase para expressar seus sentimentos para o Max, você só deve dizer o que sente por ele,deve dizer o que vem do seu coração.

Ni:O que vem do meu coração...

Melody:Sim...

Ni(segurando as mãos de Melody):Obrigada!

_Ela sai correndo do quarto para procurar Max, mas no corredor ela tromba com Kai._

Ni:Ai,desculpe...foi sem querer.

Kai:...

Ni:Obrigada por me perdoar-Nina levanta e chega perto da orelha de Kai sussurrando-lhe algumas palavras.

Kai:Como assim, explica isso direito!

Ni: Sabia que isso seria de seu interesse-ela sorri e sai correndo.

Kai:Espere!Você ainda não terminou de me contar-Ele grita em direção do corredor que já estava vazio exerto por uma pessoa que estava lá e com certeza escutou Kai gritando.

Melty:Terminou de contar o que?

_Kai estava saindo do corredor sem se importar quando surpreendeu-se ao perceber que Melty estava segurando seu braço._

Melty:Me conta!

Kai:Isso não é do seu interece.

Melty(continuava segurando o braco de Kai com forca):Por favor!

_Melty havia chegado bem perto de Kai, ela então soltou suavemente a mão do garoto._

Kai:Humpht.

Melty:Desculpe...Eu não queria ter feito isso...

_Kai sai do corredor sem dizer nada._

Enquanto isso...No quarto do Max.

Ni:Ele ainda está dormindo...

Max:zzZZzzz...

_Ni sorri e se aproxima da cama, ela senta na pontinhada cama e quando ve que Max estava dormindo profundamente decide falar com ele outra hora.Ela ia levantar quando sentiu alguma coisa encostar suavemente em sua cintura._

_Ela fica totalmente corada quando percebe que ao se sentar no canto da cama deixou cair o travesseiro que estava ao lado de Max, e que por engano acabou sendo abraçada poisele confundiu-a com o travesseiro.Nina tentou se levantar sem fazer movimentos bruscos para não acordar o garoto, que não largava o suposto "travesseiro"._

_De repente Nina percebe queMelody estava na porta fazendo movimentos como estivesse chamando-a.Ela se mexeu para tentar chegar até Melody porém quando ela estava quase levantando Max acordou._

Max:Añh...Que horas são-Ni!Porque eu estou abraçando sua cintura?

Ni(devidamente corada):E-eu te explico depois.

_Ela levantou-se e saiu correndo para a porta ao encontro de Melody que a arrastou para o quarto "delas"_

Melody(segurando choro):E-ele...Ele...

Ni:Ele o que!

Melody:E-ele está com a Melty!

Ni:Ele quem? Melty que?

Melody:Kai...Ele e a Melty...Só porque ela é mais loira que eu!

Ni:Mas você nem é loira!

Melody:Mas vou ser!

Ni?

Melody:Você sabe onde tem um salão de beleza por aqui?

Ni:Bem tem um lá na esquina...

Melody:Eu sei que tenho umas economias...

Ni:Você não vai pintar o cabelo, vai?

Melody:Se ele gosta de garotas loiras,eu vou ser uma garota loira.

Ni:Mas...Você não acha que ele devia gostar de você do jeito que você é?

Melody:Sim,mas...

Ni:Bem,faça como achar melhor,mas eu acho que você deveria...ser você mesma.

Melody:Desculpe...

_Nina foi ao quarto de Max._

Max:Ni!Você não ia me explicar o que estava acontecendo?

Ni:Esqueça aquilo Maxie, não era nada importante.-Eu vim aqui para falar sobre outra coisa.

Max?

Nirealmente vermelha:Maxie,eu quero te dizer que...e-eu gosto muito de...

Max?

Ni:Maxie! Eu gosto muito de você!

Max:Eu também gosto muito de você!

Ni:Você não entendeu!Eu ...

Max:Eu entendi.

Ni?

_Max levantou se da cama e abraçou Ni com muito carinho,Nina abraçou-o também._

Enquanto isso...

_Tyson estava sentado a mesa junto com Kai,Kenny,Melty e Hilary._

Hilary:Atchim!

Melty:Saúde!

Hilary:Obrigada!Acho que estou um pouquinho gripada.

_Max e Ni chegaram,e se sentaram na mesa._

Kai:Alguém sabe ondeestá a Melody?

Ni:Hum...Eu tenho quase certeza...

_Nesse momento Melody entra na cozinha._

Kai:Melody!

**Continua!**

Aqui estou eu de novo,com mais um capítulo de Doces Sonhos(o título já nem tem mais a ver com a história XD).

Esse capítulo não está a coisa mais emocionante,ou divertida,mas eu acho que o próximo vai estar bem melhor.)

Desculpem me mesmo...

Eu adoro responder as reviews,mas dessa vez não vai dar.

Eu tinha respondido todas,só faltava uma quando apareceu aquele aviso que a pagina expirou,aí eu perdi tudo que tinha respondido (tava tão bonito...).(nota:Eu não escrevo a fic no word,eu "uploado" o arquivo e escrevo direto na seção "QuikEdit",assim,quando acontece alguma coisa antes de eu salvar o que tinha acabado de escrever eu perco tudo...E é isso)

Mas no próximo capítulo,prometo(promessa é divida!)que responderei as reviews que me mandarem nesse capítulo.

Muito obrigada pela compreensão...E pelas maravilhosas reviews (não respondidas,infelismente...)


	10. Eu Nunca Esqueceria

Oi!  
Nossa,faz um tempão que eu não posto,alias,faz um tempão que eu nem dou uma passadinha no (tava tendo muita tarefa de casa...)

Mas agora eu tô de volta!E muito feliz por perceber que cada vez mais fics ótimas aparecem no era tão devagar,tinham bem menos autores e consequentemente menos fics,mas agora temos mais ótimos autores e ótimas fics(tantas que eu não tô tendo tempo de comentar em todas que eu queria)

Eu quero agradecer a todos os autores das fics maravilhosas de Beyblade! .

Bem, acho que já falei demais...Aqui está o cap10 de Doces Sonhos!

**Capítulo 10 - Eu nunca esqueceria - Parte 1**

Hilary:Meu Deus!Melody!O que aconteceu com o seu cabelo!

Melody:Eu pintei,sabe...

Tyson:Eu não sei

Melody:É que...

Kai:...

Ni ( fazendo sinal pra que ela concordasse):Você queria mudar o visual!Não é mesmo?

Melody:É..é!

Kai:Humpht.

_Todos se sentaram a mesa e fizeram a sua refeição,após o almoço Melody e Nina ficaram lavando a louça._

_Tyson,Kai,Ray e Kenny foram para a sala de treino(Afinal,eles ficaram a fic inteira se divertindo,já era hora de treinarem ¬¬")_

_Mariah e Hilary foram para o quarto "delas"_

Hilary:Olha só isso!

Mariah:O que?

_Hilary retirou de uma sacolinha de plástico (que trouxera des do shopping e nem havia aberto ainda) algumas revistas._

Mariah:Revistas para garotas?

Hilary:Sim,e essa edição tem um teste pra saber se "ELE" gosta mesmo de você!

Mariah:Mas eu nem sabia que você gostava de alguém

Hilary:Nem eu...

_--------Flashback(ponto de vista da Hilary)--------_

_Era um dia muito agradável,era meu primeiro dia aula,era meu dia de ficar limpando a sala até mais tarde.  
O sol estava brilhando,muito quente.  
Eu não conhecia ninguém,era aluna nova,ninguém veio falar comigo.  
A aula terminou,fiquei na sala limpando.O Sol continuava a brilhar forte, e quente.__  
Mas assim que eu pisei fora da sala de aula comessou a chover,chover muito forte.  
Eu teria que voltar a pé, iria chegar em casa ensopada._

_Eu estava quase saindo do prédio(onde ficam as salas de aula),quando "ELE" chegou._

_Tyson:Oi!Você é a Hilary,não é?_

_Hilary:Sou,e você é o...-não conseguia lembrar o nome do garoto!_

_Tyson:Eu sou o Tyson.Está chovendo muito forte,eu fiquei até tarde praticando Beyblade ali no parque,e acabei perdendo a noção do tempo,sorte que trouxe um guarda chuva!Você trouxe um também?_

_Hilary:Não...Eu não achei que fosse chover tanto assim hoje._

_Tyson abriu seu guarda chuva e entregou-o a mim._

_Tyson:Toma,você vai precisar, não quero que chegue ensopada em casa!_

_Hilary:O-obrigada...Mas e você?Não posso permitir que você também se molhe!_

_Tyson:Não precisa se preocupar,eu moro aqui pertinho_

_Hilary:Mas...O guarda chuva é seu e eu também não moro muito longe!_

_Ele simplesmente segurou a mão em que eu carregava o guarda chuva e disse: "Então vamos juntos!"_

_Eu concordei,ele me levou até minha casa,convidei pra entrar,mas ele não quis..._

_Mesmo assim,eu comessei a sentir algo estranho quando estou perto dele...  
Algo bom e agoniante ao mesmo tempo...  
Felicidade e tristesa..._

_------------Fim Flashback-----------_

Mariah:Nossa!Você realmente tem uma história muito bonita!

Hilary:É!Mas chega de flashbacks!Eu quero fazer logo esse teste!

Enquanto isso na cozinha...

Ni:Melody,você ia se declarar pra ele no meio do almoço?

Melody(com a cabeça abaixada):É,mas eu acho que você fez a coisa certa me impedindo!

Ni:Eu achei que você teria oportunidades melhores.Vai que ele ficasse tão surpreso que engasgasse e morresse XD

Melody: É ,você tem razão.

No quarto:

Hilary:Ahhhhá!Eu sabia!

Mariah:Não querendo ser estraga prazeres,mas acho que esse teste não dá muito certo,olha o tipo da pergunta "Se você disser que gosta de raspadinha de banana com batata frita e macarrão, o que ele faria?  
a)Diria que também adora só pra te agradar  
b)Diria "Eca,que nojo garota!"  
c)Diria que sinceramente prefere algo mais normal"

Hilary:Mas eu acho que talvez funcione!

Elas saem do quarto e vão em direção da sala de treinamento onde os garotos estão.

Tyson:Que vocês acharam do cabelo da Melody?

Max:Tá legal,mas acho que ela fica mais bonita normal,além de que ela parecia ter algum motivo para ter pintado o cabelo que ela não quis falar.

Tyson:Eu acho que ela tava bem bonita hoje no almoço!

Kai:Humpt!

Tyson:Vai dizer que não tava!Kai,eu sei que você acha a Melody bonita!

Kai:Você não sabe de nada.

Max:Vamos parar de brigar gente!

Tyson:Humpht!Você diz isso porque já está ajeitado!

Max:Como assim?

Tyson:Pensa que eu não sei?Eu sei que você e a Nina gostam um do outro,e eu fico feliz por você,mas já que você já tem ela porque não deixa eu e o Kai discutirmos a vontade!

Ray:Tyson, para com isso!O Max está certo,discutir não vai levar em nada.Além do mais você não deveria descontar nele por você ainda não ter se acertado com a Hilary!

Tyson:Quem disse que eu quero me acertar com a Hilary!Ela é só uma garota mandona e chata,que fica gritando comigo o tempo todo!Eu não gosto dela!

_Hilary e Mariah estavam escutando tudo,haviam ficado atrás da porta ao perceberem que os garotos estavam falando sobre as meninas.  
Porém Hilary preferia não ter escutado nada,toda a felicidade anterior avia se dissipado e a única coisa que ela sentia,além de muita tristeza eram lágrimas quentes escorrendo por sua face corada._

_Os garotos escutaram o choro e correram para ver o que era,Hilary que estava sentada encolhida atrás da porta levantou-se rapidamente ao perceber a presença dos garotos._

Hilary(friamente,mas segurando as lágrimas): Agora eu sei a verdade.

_Ela saiu correndo e deixou para trás um bando de pessoas surpresas._

_Assim que ela pisou fora da casa comessou a chover muito forte,igual a aquele dia eu que Tyson falou com ela pela primeira vez._

_Ela havia corrido até um parque em que costumava passear com seu cachorro,sentou-se no seu banco derramando lágrimas,e se sentia cada vez pior em estar chorando,não era como se fossem lágrimas,era como se estivesse sangrando,tamanha a dor que sentia._

Hilary:Idiota!Como eu pude ser tão idiota!Tava na cara que ele realmente achava que eu sou chata e mandona,tava na cara...

_A chuva continuava a cair,ela olhou para o céu pesadas gotas cairam em seu rosto e escorreram junto com suas lágrimas._

Tyson:Hilary...

_Ele também correu casa afora a procura de Hilary.  
Estava correndo mas não enchergava pra onde ia,estava escuro e as gotas enormes de água atrapalhavam a visão.  
Ele trombou contra algo macio.  
Na verdade era uma mulher.Ela caiu sentada no chão,seu guarda chuva também caiu no chão._

Tyson:Desculpe...

Mulher:Não foi nada.

_A chuva continuava caindo forte Tyson ajudou a moça a se levantar e entregou-lhe o guarda chuva que havia caido no chão._

Mulher:Tyson...

Tyson:Ei!Como sabe o meu nome!

Mulher:Eu nunca esqueceria...Nunca.

Tyson:Eu to com pressa,deculpe ter te derrubado mas agora eu tenho que ir.

Mulher:Clarosorri simpáticamentemas se estiver procurando uma garota de cabelos castanhos não muito comprido eu aconselho que você vá para esse lado aponta o lado de aonde ela mesma(a mulher)estava vindo.

Tyson:Como você sabe que eu estava procurando uma garota?

Mulher:Como não saberia...?

Tyson:Tia,sem querer ofender, mas você deve conseguir ler a minha mente ,você sabe tudo sobre mim!

Mulher:Você não se lembra de mim?

_Ela tirou o chapeu lilás ,e soltou uma fita de modo que o coque bem feito que prendia seu cabelos se soltou e revelou lhe longos cabelos sedosos em um tom azul bem escuro.A água comessou a encharcar as pontas daquele lindo cabelo que balançava com o vento._

Tyson:Ma-m-mamãe!

Mãe do Ty:Sim filho!Sou eu...quanto tempo...eu estava com muita saudades de você!

_Eles se abraçaram e finas lágrimas escorreram pelos olhos de ambos.A chuva diminuiu de intensidade e a mãe de Tyson soltou-o dizendo:_

MdT:Vamos lá filho!Encontre logo a garota que está procurando...Eu vou te esperar lá em sua "casa", ainda estou com saudades de mais alguém.

_Tyson correu em direção ao banco onde Hilary estava, observou-a de longe,ela estava toda com os olhos fechados,molhada,a chuva impiedosa continuava a ensopá-la._

_Hilary sentia-se afogada em seus próprios pensamentos,tentava tirar tudo da cabeça erelachar,mas não conseguia.De repente sentiu algo lhe tocar a bochecha esquerda,não um toque,na verdade um beijo, assustada abriu os olhos e desejoupoder sair correndo quando percebeu ter sido Tyson quem lhe "tocou" abochecha._

Hilary(gritando com toda a força que podia):Que você está fazendo aqui,ainda mais a beijar minha bochehcha,sendo que minutos atras me classificou como garota chata,mandona e insignificante em sua vida!

Tyson:Eu percebi que estava errado!Me perdoe, por favor!Eu estava com inveja dos outros,principalmente do Max, porque ele conseguiu se acertar com a Nina, e eu,eu não tinha coragem de te dizer tudo o que eu sinto por você,todo esse tempo...Eu queria te dizer...

_Hilary tampou suavemente a boca de Tyson com seu dedo indicador._

Hilary:Shii...Não preciso de palavras para entender o que você sente...

_Ela deu um beijinho suave na boca de Tyson._

Tyson:Vamos voltar logo pra casa, a gente já ficou muito tempo na chuva!

Hilary:Concordo!

_Eles deram as mãos e voltaram para "casa",onde estavam todos na sala de TV,pareciam muito agitados._

Max:Tyson!Hilary!Que bom que chegaram, a sua mamãe foi muito legal e trouxe doces e um DVD para a gente assistir!

Hilary:E qual é o filme?

Ni:Sonhos e pesadelos em uma noite chuvosa!

MdT:Eu achei que combinaria muito com a noite de hoje piscou pra Hilary e Tyson

Tyson:Hehe,claro mãe!

!Continua!--------

Olá !

Que tal,gostaram do capítulo?

Eu espero que voces tenham gostado porque eu adimito que gostei bastante de escrever esse cap.E sem querer me gabar,mas a declaração do Ty e da Hil ficou muito melhor do que a do Max e da Ni.

Bem,eu espero escrever os próximos capítulos em breve,porque eu voltei a ter idéias e não posso deixar elas escaparem!

E eu também quero pedir a sugestão de voces sobre como pode ser a minha próxima fic pois essa já está acabando(o próximo já é o penultimo capítulo!).

E também quero agradecer pelas maravilhosas reviews que vão ser respondidas aqui(eu adoro responder as review,sério,as vezes quando não tenho idéias para o cap. seguinte eu tenho que me segurar para não postar um cap. só com as respostas das reviews!):

**Anime's Fire**:Oi! Hehe,sim,eu fiz a Melody ter uma crise desvairada de ciumes e pintar o cabelo em função disso O.o  
Não se preocupe,minha fase de baixa criatividade já foi superada.O problema é maior agora:Falta de tempo (  
E não precisa agradecer pelo review em sua fic, deixar um comentário em fics bem escritas (e tão legais-como a sua)é sempre um prazer!

**Ana:**Muito obrigada pela review!E pelos elogios!hehe Fiquei muito feliz em saber que você está gostando da fic.Quem tinha sugerido Serenity foi a prichan(eu acho...não consigo me lembrar),e...a Melody acabou mesmo ficando loira,mas ainda vão acontecer algumas coisas...e acho melhor parar pq senão eu vou acabar postando o cap. seguinte inteiro aqui!Obrigada pela review,espero que goste desse cap.!

**P.A.M:**Oie!  
Heheh,sim,ela pintou o cabelo(nossa o que essas garotas não fazem ,hein?)  
Fico feliz por você estar amando a fic, me incentiva a continuá-la!  
Peço desculpas pelos errinhos de portugues e pelas muitas palavras grudadas, estou sempre tentando melhorar isso,mas nunca fica perfeito. (  
Muito obrigada pela review!

**Yuri-Chan - Aislin Le Fay:**Oi.  
Em primeiro lugar quero agradecer pela review muito criativa e divertida,e pelos elogios, é claro,hehe!  
Sobro o Kenny ter arranjado uma namorada...é que eu sou muuuuuiiiiiiito boazinha (na verdademais ou menos)e dei uma pra ele também!  
Concordo plenamente com você é muito bom ter um estoque de babaquices!

**CaRoLSlaYeR:**Oi.  
Bem vinda ao Fanfiction . net!Eu tenho certezaque vocêse adaptará bem, a sua fic com a Cloe tá muito legal,eu adorei o modo como vocês escrevem!  
Sim,sim,com certeza o Kai precisava de um pouco de açúcar em sua vidinha triste e amarga,e no cap. que vem eu vou escrever mais sobre o passado dele!Espero que fique bem legal!Muito obrigada pelo elogio e por me colocar em sua lista de autores favoritos,é uma honra!  
Ps:Desculpe por ter demorado tanto pra ter escrito esse cap. .

**yuki-cp2:**Oie!  
Nossa , dessa vez eu demorei pra postar o cap. desculpa "  
Bem nesse cap. não teve muito sobre a Melody,mas no próximo vai ter (só não sei se vai ser muito engrassado...).  
Muito obrigada pela review e pelo elogio!


End file.
